Roar of the Night Fury
by Tiffany Minamino
Summary: For years everyone thought that Toothless was the last Night Fury in the world. Then one day all of Berk is given a rather pleasant surprise when another Night Fury crash lands on the island and Valka announces that they have a female Night Fury now. What the villagers don't know is that their new Night Fury didn't land on the island by accident.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup walked around Berk checking to see if anyone needed help with, everyone told him no and Hiccup couldn't help but feel that maybe they didn't want his help. Giving up he walked over to Gobber's shop, Gobber was poking Grump at the moment "Come on Grump! We've got to get started! You need to start the fire!" Gobber said getting desperate.

"What's wrong Gobber?" Hiccup asked. Gobber turned and looked at Hiccup before sighing.

"Grump won't start the fire. He seems to be…..I don't know not lazy but like something's wrong." he said.

"Maybe he's sick. I'll go get my mom and ask her to check him over. Maybe I can get one of the other dragons to start the fire if he is." he said and went looking for his mother. As he started to walk away he heard Grump let out a groan. "If he isn't sick then I don't know what's wrong with him." Hiccup muttered. After asking around the village he found his mother at an older villagers house, she was checking one of the wings of the villager's Deadly Nadder. "Hey mom." he called out. Valka turned and smiled when she saw him coming up to her.

"Hiccup. What a surprise. Did you need something?" she asked.

"Not me Gobber. Something's wrong with Grump, he's just laying by the fireplace and won't do anything." he said.

"Grump always does that Hiccup, he'll start it after a while." she said turning back to the Nadder.

"That's what I thought at first but it's well after time for them to start the day. And Grump is making weird noises like he doesn't feel good." Hiccup said.

"Alright I'll see what's wrong, let Gobber know I'll be down shortly. I think that this Deadly Nadder just pulled a muscle." she said heading towards the house.

"Hey mom one more thing." he said and Valka stopped. "When dad first started as chief did it seem like no one had any faith in him too?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked worried.

"Well it's just that. I just went around the village to see if anyone needed help and…."

"And they all said no right?" Valka asked giving him a sad smile.

"Yeah how'd you know?" he asked.

"Well when your father first became chief there wasn't much he could do save protect the village against dragons. So if there was no attacks there was nothing for him to do at first, then when the villagers realized that he was actually trying to be a good chief and wanted to help them out with their problems they started to ask him for help with every day things. You just have to give them time and once they catch on to the kind of chief you are then they'll come to you with their problems." she said patting his shoulder. Hiccup smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you at Gobber's." he said turning to head back.

"Just remember what I said Hiccup. Keep your head up son and you'll see everyone will come around." Valka called out before heading inside of the home. When he got back into the shop he saw the Grump had moved….to his side.

"Is he feeling any better Gobber?" Hiccup asked rubbing Grump's stomach. The dragon gave a happy gurgle and his legs slowly moved.

"Not really. I think he has indigestion or something since nothing seems to help but rubbing his stomach. Maybe he ate something bad. Is your mom on her way?" he asked.

"Yeah she's almost done with another patient and she'll be right down." Hiccup said now using both hands to rub Grump's stomach. Grump opened his mouth and tried to spit some fire out but all that came out was just some little embers that quickly fizzled out.

"Poor Grump." Gobber said patting his head when the dragon gave out a frustrated moan.

"Mom will be here soon." Hiccup said turning his attention to the window where customers were waiting. He walked up to the window and took a number, he called the number out and a man came running up to the window.

"Oh Hiccup the fire isn't going. Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"It'll be fine. My mom's coming down to see what's wrong with Grump. I'll just write your order down and let you know when it's ready." Hiccup said grabbing a paper and a pencil.

"Oh okay. Well then I want a saddle that has spikes on it not to big now it's for my Gronkle. He's a bit self conscious at the moment." the guy whispered since his Gronkle was right beside him excitedly looking up at them and wagging it's tail.

"Oh I see. Anything else?" he asked.

"Um let me see. Oh yes blue. It has to have blue on the saddle since he's a boy and it'll just make everyone have an easier time to tell." he said patting his Gronkle on the head. While Hiccup was writing it down they heard the roar of a Night Fury. "Is Toothless around?" the customer asked.

"Uh no. He's on the other side of the island with some of the other dragons training the younger dragons." he said confused. Suddenly everyone turned and pointed up at the sky, Gobber stopped rubbing Grump's stomach and walked outside with Hiccup. They watched a black blur fall from the sky and land somewhere off in the distance, "No mistaking that. It has to be a Night Fury, come on Gobber." Hiccup said running off in the direction that the dragon had fallen.

"Uh excuse us for just a second folks. Right behind you Hiccup!" Gobber said first turning towards the crowd who were all staring in the direction they were headed and then turned to follow Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup got to the spot before Gobber did and he was shocked to see a Night Fury laying in the hole it had created when it landed but he could tell just from looking at it that it wasn't Toothless. The Night Fury's wings were blue not black and from what Hiccup could see the small bumps on it's back was blue as well not black like Toothless's was unless he was in his alpha mode. He heard huffing and puffing behind him and turned to see Gobber slowly coming up to him. "It is another Night Fury." Gobber whispered amazed. Hiccup turned to say something to Gobber but he didn't get a chance to finish as the Night Fury woke up behind him and it jumped up, as soon as it did it collapsed and it out a roar of pain.

Hiccup turned and saw that the dragon's left front leg was turned a weird way and upon closer inspection he saw that the leg was broken. "Gobber go get my mom." he said making sure the Night Fury didn't try to attack either one but he could tell that the dragon had no fight in it what so ever. Gobber turned back towards the village to get Valka and Hiccup sat beside the Night Fury, the Night Fury turned it's head away and paid him no notice. While they were waiting Hiccup noticed that it also had markings on it's chest that looked like a necklace, he reached over to touch the spot expecting it to feel warm. The Night Fury whiped it's head around but once it could see that Hiccup meant no harm it let him continue to feel.

"Weird. It's not warm at all. Must be more markings. Huh. Guess Night Fury's come in different colors too." he said still looking at the marking. After a few minutes Gobber came back with Valka who had a bowl full of plaster with her. Valka inspected the leg before placing sticks on either side to keep it in place before she started putting the plaster cast on the leg. Curious the Night Fury bent it's head down and sniffed, Hiccup gently pushed it's head back up so that Valka could see after awhile Valka was finished and the four of them sat and waited for the plaster to harden. While they were waiting Hiccup and Gobber were talking about names to get the Night Fury.

When Valka realized that they were just coming up with boy names she started to laugh. "What's so funny mom?" Hiccup asked.

"I think you guys are going to have to think of more well. Girly names." she said grinning at the Night Fury who had been staring at Hiccup and Gobber in disbelief.

"Girly names? Why?" Gobber asked and Valka just rolled her eyes.

"Because that's what you do when you have a girl and you guys have a girl Night Fury." she said.

"A girl!?" both Hiccup and Gobber said surprised and looked at both Valka and the Night Fury who were both giggling.

"Oh course it's a girl. Didn't you see how pretty she looks." Valka said patting the Night Fury on the head.

"Well I guess she does have some pretty patterns on her." Gobber said looking at some of the dragons markings. "Uh Valka…..you might want to look at these though." he said running his finger over something that made the Night Fury jerk back a bit and let out a light hiss. Valka looked closer and saw several cuts covering the Night Fury's body, she could tell the cuts hadn't been made on the way down but had been made at some time before she had landed on the island and she had a very good feeling that she knew where the cuts had come from. Hiccup could tell from the look on her face who she was thinking it was and it made him a bit mad as well.

"Well we might as well help this lady out of the woods now. The plaster's dry and I'm sure she's hungry." Valka said standing up. Hiccup and Gobber stood up and helped Valka lead out of the forest and back to the village. From off in the distance Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were running over along with their dragons and Toothless and Cloudjumper following close behind.

"Hiccup what happened?" Astrid asked before she saw the Night Fury limping out of the woods. "Is that another Night Fury?" she asked surprised.

"Hey we're as surprised as you. Seeing as how it's a girl." Hiccup said with a smile.

"A girl?" Astrid and Ruffnut said with smiles.

"Yep a girl." Valka said and had the Night Fury sit down. Toothless ran over and sniffed her all over before turning to Hiccup and grinning. The female looked at him confused and sniffed at him before wagging her tail.

"Look they already like each other." Fishlegs said jumping up and down a bit.

"Well what's her name?" Tuffnut asked.

"We couldn't think of one." Hiccup said giving a shrug. Astrid walked up to the Night Fury and put her head on one of her hands and tried to think of a name.

"I've got it!" Astrid said snapping her fingers and everyone turned to look at her. "Freyja." she said.

"The goddess? You want to name her after a goddess?" Snotlout said surprised.

"Not just any goddess. The goddess of love, beauty, attraction and not to mention fertility." Astrid said crossing her arms.

"Not to mention war, battle, death, wealth, magic and prophecies." Snotlout said rolling his eyes. The Night Fury now dubbed Freyja leaned over and rubbed her head against Astrid's.

"Seems to me that she likes the name." Astrid said rubbing under her chin.

"I think that Freyja is a pretty name." Valka said.

"Well then I think Freyja it'll be." Gobber said with a smile. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and one by one the other dragons walked up to Freyja and sniffed her over and turning back towards their rider with a smile on their face.

"There's only one question. Where's Freyja going to stay?" Valka asked worried.

"She can stay with me and Stormfly. If that's okay with you Stormfly." Astrid said. Stormfly made a noise and moved her head in a way that showed that she was okay with the idea. "Then it's settled Freyja's staying with us." Astrid said placing her hands on Freyja and Stormfly's heads with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm surprised and happy about how popular this story seems to be getting. There is one thing I'm confused on. One of you guys told me to be care that I don't turn Freyja into a Mary-Sue…..I have no clue what that is really. I heard the term years ago and I honestly thought that it had died off. I looked it up online and I'm still not 100% sure what a Mary Sue is. Little help._

The rest of the week consisted of Astrid and Stormfly helping Freyja getting settled into her new home, the first couple of nights that she stayed Astrid found her curled up next to Stormfly looking sad about something. Once Freyja was completely comfortable with Astrid and her family she slept in her own bed and even greeted Astrid each morning just like Stormfly. The other dragons seemed to understand that until Freyja's cast came off she couldn't get around as fast as she could and would let her ride on them if they had to go somewhere far. Freyja tried to help around the village as best she could as well, the best she could do was carry water for some of the older villagers who would have their dragons help her walk a bit faster. Everyone in the village loved Freyja but the one question on everyone's mind was the same 'Where did she come from?'.

One afternoon while the dragons were all out catching fish for the village and themselves Valka decided to bring it up with Hiccup. She walked up to him as he was bent over his desk reading papers, she gently stroked his hair and Hiccup slowly looked up. "Yeah mom?" he asked thinking that she had a paper for him.

"I came to talk to you about Freyja." she said clasping her hands together.

"What about her? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Some what. Hiccup you saw her cuts. The only time I've seen cuts like that on dragon's that have had the misfortune to run into Drago. Now if that's true he'll be coming back for her once he figures out where she's at. We have to train her as soon as her leg is healed." Valka said.

"Train her?" Hiccup said a bit confused. "It can't wait?"

"Yes. If Drago's coming back then we'll need two Night Furies that can fight." Valka said.

"If Drago had her how are we to know that if and when he comes back that she won't turn?" he asked worried now.

"We'll just have to make sure that she's loyal to us." Valka said putting a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the door swung open and both Toothless and Freyja were standing there with buckets full of fish in their mouths. "Well look Hiccup Toothless and Freyja brought us fish to eat. I think they're trying to tell you that you're working to hard." Valka said with a laugh. Hiccup looked outside and saw that it had to be well past noon.

"Actually I think they're trying to tell me that I missed breakfast and lunch." he said shocked.

"Well then let's go home and I'll cook this fish for the four of us." Valka said grabbing a bucket. Hiccup grabbed the other one and walked out with his mom, both Night Furies turned and followed them.

"So what do you think we should start teaching her first?" Hiccup asked as he turned to make sure that Freyja was keeping up.

"Well first we should learn how to call for her so that she knows that when she hears that noise that she needs to respond." Valka said.

"Maybe after dinner." Hiccup said hoping that Valka would agree since his stomach was rumbling and he was sure that she could hear it.

"Of course." Valka said laughing. After they had finished eating Valka and Hiccup took Toothless and Freyja outside and had them sit before walking a good distance away. Toothless knew what they were doing but Freyja was confused. She tilted her head at them and then looked at Toothless. "Just watch Toothless first Freyja." Valka called out.

Hiccup gave a call that sounded a lot like a Night Fury, Freyja was surprised at first and then watched Toothless quickly walk over to Hiccup. Everyone turned and looked at Freyja. "Okay you're turn." Valka said and Hiccup gave the call again, at first Freyja turned her head in confusion and then after Hiccup gave the call a second time it clicked and Freyja stood up and opened her wings and glided over to Hiccup. She landed a bit shakily in front of Hiccup and looked up at him and Valka. "Something we'll have to work on but I think she'll get it. Probably just surprised her that you can call out like another Night Fury." Valka said.

"Well just in case it's not me I think that I should teach everyone else how to make that call." Hiccup said.

"I agree. And once her leg is healed that we need to start getting her ready for everyone to take turns riding her just in case as well." Valka said. Freyja wasn't sure what a rider was but she could tell from the look on Toothless's face that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. She looked down at her leg that was still in the cast and back up at Valka and Hiccup. After a couple more hours of trying she finally responded to Hiccup calling to her from different distances and was slowly getting it when Valka would call to her. After they were done Hiccup walked her back to Astrid's house and let her know that they were all going to work together on training Freyja.

That night Freyja curled up on her bed and slowly fell asleep, before she fell asleep completely she swore that she could hear someone screaming from off in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later Hiccup had everyone gather around to help him train Freyja, he had had them all practice calling like a Night Fury and he was more then happy to admit that they almost sounded like the real thing. The only test now was to see if Freyja would answer their calls, he placed Freyja several feet away where she couldn't see them and crossed his fingers. "Alright who wants to go first?" Hiccup asked turning to everyone.

"I'll do it. I've been practicing all night." Snotlout said.

"Okay go ahead." Hiccup said holding his arms out. Snotlout walked out of the group cleared his throat and gave a roar as loud as he could, a few seconds after he called they heard Freyja roar in response and slowly and carefully glide over to him. Snotlout helped her land and patted her head.

"Not so hard now that she knows it's us huh Hiccup?" Snotlout asked turning to face Hiccup.

"Actually I think it's based more on how close to a Night Fury you sound to her." Hiccup replied surprised.

"Can't be that hard for him though. He's always been a loud mouth." Tuffnut muttered.

"Oh? Would you like to go next?" Snotlout said.

"Yeah I would!" Tuffnut said getting annoyed. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Men." she whispered huffing.

"Actually how about Astrid or Ruffnut? Let the girls have a shot." Hiccup said moving Freyja to another location where she could hear them but not see them.

"I'll give it a shot." Ruffnut said stepping forward. Once Hiccup gave her the signal to begin she took a deep breath and let out a roar. To everyone else it sounded a little bit to much like a scream but Freyja responded anyway.

"Um very good Ruffnut." Hiccup said giving Freyja a surprised look until he saw the look on her face and chuckled at the fact that she probably thought that Ruffnut had been screaming because she was in trouble and not because she sounded like a Night Fury.

"Beat that." Ruffnut said flicking her brother's horn. He groaned at her as he jerked away, after Freyja was in position he stepped forward and at Hiccup's signal gave his roar. His sounded way better then Ruffnut's and she glared at him behind his back. Freyja took a few seconds to come back since Hiccup kept placing her a bit further back each time but she went right up to Tuffnut and looked up at him expecting a head pat. He tried to ignore her at first but when she nudged his hand he gave in and gave her a quick pat on the head. Astrid and Fishlegs both took their turns and everyone was actually surprised as to how close they sounded to real Night Furies. Astrid cracked her knuckles and laughed.

"When you listen to them long enough it gets rather easy to sound like them. Hey…..I thought that Eret was going to be doing this too." she said looking around.

"He was but. He's not feeling to well today so he's going to do it with me tomorrow." Hiccup said having them get back into line. "Okay now another thing my mom and I taught Freyja was how to guard you. Just watch." Hiccup said before standing in front of Freyja. "Freyja." Freyja looked at him, "Guard." Hiccup commanded. Freyja turned around and blocked the front of Hiccup with her tail and shielded both sides with her wings. She gave the most menacing look she could and looked around.

"This is so that you're protected from any arrows or spears Drago's army might have, and while she's watching your back you're watching hers so if you see someone running up on either side or in front you can let her know like this. Front!" Freyja pretended to hit someone with her tail. "Right!" Freyja made a swooping motion with her right wing, "Left!" she made the same motion with her left wing. Once the demonstration was done Freyja relaxed and waited for everyone to come up and practice with her, once everyone had finished Hiccup clapped his hands together. "Okay that's enough for today. It gets taxing on Freyja when she has to practice for awhile right now since she only has three legs to work with. If you want I can show you how to do this with your own dragons tomorrow after I'm done with Eret." Hiccup said and everyone quickly agreed. Once everyone had settled down they all agreed to meet up later to chat about other things they could teach Freyja before heading off in their own separate directions, Hiccup helped Freyja over to an area that the villagers had picked out as hers.

It was by a large bolder that would keep her cool unless she wanted warmth which was just a few inches away and let her watch the whole village, she slowly laid down and watched Hiccup get her some fish to eat. Hiccup sat beside her and placed his arm on her back "I really hope your leg heals and we can get you trained completely before Drago shows back up." he muttered. At the mention of his name Freyja stiffened "Are you okay?" he asked turning to her. Her eyes were wide and she was looking around and making little whimpering noises. "Hey it's okay. He's not here. And he's not going to hurt you again. None of us will let that happen." Hiccup said wrapping his arms around her neck.

Freyja seemed to calm down and returned to eating her fish, Hiccup looked at all of her cuts that were still healing and could only imagine what she had gone through. That night Hiccup tossed and turned on his bed, Valka was making a note of what she needed to grab from the merchant when she heard him mutter something in his sleep. "Hiccup?" she called but he didn't wake up, she walked over to him and shook him "Hiccup." she said louder. Suddenly she could hear what he was saying.

"No. No. Toothless don't. Don't. Dad. Dad. Dad!….Dad!" he yelled that last part and sat straight up. Valka jumped back surprised and Toothless ran over to them, Valka and Toothless both watched as Hiccup slowly brought his hands to his eyes before they heard sniffles coming from him.

"Oh Hiccup." Valka said realizing what was wrong. She sat beside him on the bed and wrapped him in her arms while Toothless gently nudged Hiccup's arm letting him know that he was still there and that it had all been a bad dream. Valka held onto Hiccup until he slowly drifted back to sleep, she wiped a few tears of her own away before gently placing him back down onto his pillows. The image of him as a baby sweetly sleeping as she carefully placed him in his crib came back to her, she got up slowly to make sure she didn't wake him before rubbing Toothless's head. "Go back to sleep." she whispered before returning to her list.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Freyja's leg was healed they were able to train her in more things, they taught her how to work with the other dragons and then Hiccup took her over to Gobber to have a saddle made for her. At first she kept shaking because she wasn't use to feeling it on her back but once she was use to it everyone took turns just going around the village with her while they sat in the saddle. Then one day Hiccup called everyone to meet him on the outskirts of the village, once they arrived they saw him there with Freyja and Toothless. "Alright. Since Freyja seems to be comfortable with us all riding on her back I decided to see how she does flying with us on her back and even put targets up we're going to take turns and fly up with her. You have to spot the targets and let her know. I thought that we should make it a sort of contest. You know see who's better at giving a dragon that isn't ours directions." he said with a smile. Everyone looked at each other in excitement before Hiccup waved his arms, they turned and looked at him "Who wants to go first?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll go first." Ruffnut said. Freyja turned and waited for her to get on before taking off, everyone watched them go higher and higher until Freyja just kept her wings open. They flew around for a bit and after a few minutes everyone saw Freyja shoot off a few blasts and then fly around a bit more before shooting off a couple more blasts. Once Ruffnut thought she had gotten them all she had Freyja go back, once they landed Hiccup and Toothless took off. Toothless had a large bag in his claws that everyone guessed held the targets, they watched off in the distance as Toothless landed and Hiccup went about collecting the broken targets and placed the new ones somewhere else. After a couple of minutes they returned and Hiccup pulled out the broken targets and counted them. "Alright Ruffnut has seven targets. Who wants to go next and try to beat her score?" Hiccup asked.

"I bet I can beat my sister's score no problem. Let's go Freyja." Tuffnut said. Freyja let him get on before taking off.

"Beat my score yeah right. He couldn't beat himself out of a wet bag." Ruffnut muttered. Everyone watched Freyja and Tuffnut fly around for a bit, not as long as Ruffnut though before Freyja shot off some blasts. Ruffnut huffed and rolled her eyes "Show off. Always has to do better then me." she said now mad.

"Aw come on Ruffnut. It's just a game. I'm sure we'll all do fine when the time comes no matter who gets the most points." Astrid said with a smile. Fishlegs and Snotlout agreed hoping to cheer her up. After a few minutes Tuffnut came back with a smirk on his face, Hiccup just shook his head and went over with Toothless to find the ones that Tuffnut had spotted. Once he came back and counted out nine Ruffnut gritted her teeth.

"Okay come on let's not fight. This is suppose to be fun." Hiccup said when he saw her ball up her fists.

"Yeah. And besides Tuffnut can't really brag. Sometimes girls are better then guys." Astrid said hopping on Freyja next. She didn't take nearly as long as Ruffnut and Tuffnut did to start spotting the targets and in the end she got thirteen targets. Snotlout went next but only got eleven, Fishlegs went next he shot a nervous glance at Ruffnut who by now was giving everyone death glares. You could almost hear the internal screaming coming from Ruffnut when he came back with every single target hit, Astrid placed the targets that Hiccup was suppose to get and he ended up getting twelve.

"Now Ruffnut don't get to…." Hiccup was cut off by Ruffnut kicking her targets over and storming off. Freyja's eyes went wide along with Toothless's and they both looked at everyone.

"Sorry guys. I think she's on her…..well Astrid knows." Tuffnut said staring at his sister's distant form.

"Wow. Normally I just get whiny. Ruffnut gets…violent." Astrid said her eyes just as wide as both Night Furies. Fishlegs helped Hiccup get rid of the targets and they all quietly went their own separate ways, later Eret walked up to Hiccup with Skullcrusher behind him.

"Uh not to be nosy or anything but what did you guys do to Ruffnut? She's been rampaging through the village since she got back from training with you guys." Eret said pointing a thumb in probably the last direction Ruffnut headed.

"Oh she's just having a rough day. You know woman thing." Hiccup said and Eret made an oh face and nodded his head. "So since you missed it how about taking your turn tomorrow? I don't think you'll beat Fishleg's score though." Hiccup said with a laugh.

"Oh really? What's his score?" Eret asked.

"He got all of them. Probably why Ruffnut's mad too. She only got seven. Actually she got the lowest." Hiccup said nervous. Eret made a face and turned in the direction he had last seen her.

"Then Gods help me if I get any higher then her." he muttered and Hiccup swears he saw him shake a bit.

"I-I-I'm sure it'll be nothing. She'll get over it once she's better…I hope. Now I'm kind of glad that Astrid doesn't get like that." Hiccup said looking in the same direction hoping that Ruffnut woudn't turn the corner.

"Oh really? Why?" Eret asked turning to look at him.

"Well Ruffnut only has her dragon. If Tuffnut doesn't command his dragon to light the gas all you'll get is just some stinky breath blown on you. Astrid has an ax." Hiccup said and Eret laughed.

"Well if I ever see you running away from her for any reason I'll know why." he said.

"Yeah but now I won't be able to get away." Hiccup said.

"Why? Because of Freyja?" he asked.

"Exactly. I always thought that even though he's missing his one tail fin that Toothless was still as fast as he always was. Either I'm wrong or Freyja's got some serious muscle power in her wings." he said surprised.

"So in other words. Hold on tight when she takes off?" Eret said.

"Oh yeah. To everything." Hiccup replied with a nod. "In fact I think I'm going to add that to the book of dragons. I've been trying to finish the one on Night Furies and now I have to edit a lot of it because Freyja's proving a few things I thought I knew about them wrong." he said walking away.

"Well if you need help with any other dragons let me know. I skimmed through the book the other day and I noticed that some of them don't seem complete. You're mom said the same thing. I bet she could help you rewrite that whole book in fact." Eret called out. Hiccup turned and waved to him before heading off to the hall to work on the book and see what papers were waiting for him. Skullcrusher nudged Eret and he turned, "Oh I almost forgot! Come on we'll go see if the fishermen have returned with any tasty fish yet." he said and they both headed for the docks. When he got there he noticed that a lot of them seemed pale. "What's wrong guys? Anything Hiccup needs to know about?" he asked concerned as he helped bring baskets of fish down and shooed Skullcrusher away from some.

"Oh yeah I'm sure he'll want to know about this." one said.

"We saw Drago and his Bewilderbeast. At least we're sure we did. The strange thing is that, they didn't even seem to notice us. They were just sitting there. In the middle of the ocean, we didn't get any closer then we had to. We turned our sails and headed right back for Berk." another one said.

"Don't worry I'll let Hiccup know and have him come down as soon as he can to talk to you. Come on Skullcrusher." he said turning and running back up the hill. Skullcrusher groaned and looked at some of the fish, one of the fishermen smiled and threw him a couple. He happily gobbled them up then followed Eret back up the hill.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Hiccup had gotten the news from Eret about Drago being spotted he put everyone on high alert, Freyja was no longer allowed to wonder around the island without someone going with her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but that he was worried that if Drago did come back that he would be able to capture her and use her against her will. Every fishing ship had a dragon on guard from then on and Hiccup was even trying to think of a way to find a way to set an early alarm system in place. Astrid and Valka tried to get him to calm down but the idea that Drago was back and could very well beat Toothless with another dragon or even his Bewilderbeast if he did something to fix the tusk Toothless had shot off kept him up at night. He kept sending people out to see if they could locate anything that showed the Drago was building another dragon army but no one could find any proof.

Finally Astrid couldn't help but speak up and say something to him the one day, she walked into the great hall with Freyja close behind her. Both of them had worried look on their faces and Hiccup looked up from some papers. "Hiccup when's the last time you slept?" Astrid asked when she saw how black the bags under his eyes were.

"I can't sleep Astrid. I have to keep going over these reports to see if Drago's on the move to make sure he isn't on his way to Berk and I have to make sure that Freyja stays where we can see her so that he can't get a hold of her." Hiccup said. Freyja walked over and placed her head on his arm and gave him a sad look.

"But we're all concerned for you. If you don't sleep you won't do us any good as chief. Heck you won't even do us any good as a rider." Astrid said placing her hands on his other arm.

"I know but Astrid I have to make sure the village is safe and that we're ready for when Drago shows up." Hiccup said slowly standing up.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked watching him walk towards the door.

"I'm going to go see if there's any reports from the riders I sent out to scout out the area yet." he muttered almost tripping over his own feet.

"But you need sleep Hiccup." Astrid said trying to stop him.

"I've got to protect the village more Astrid." he said pulling away.

"Alright Hiccup I didn't want to have to do this but you've left me no choice. Freyja." she said and turned to the Night Fury. Hiccup felt himself get lifted off of the ground, he turned his head and saw Freyja holding onto him with her teeth and she was standing straight up.

"What's the big idea!?" he demanded looking at Astrid.

"Well me and your mom talked it over and we decided that if you wouldn't go to bed on your own then we would make you. Wasn't that hard to convince Freyja and Toothless to help. We're taking you home and if you try to escape you'll have two Night Furies and a Deadly Nadder to deal with." Astrid said holding the door open. Freyja walked through the door still holding a now struggling Hiccup.

"I have stuff that needs to be done Astrid!" he shouted. The whole village watched as Astrid and Freyja calmly walked back over to Hiccup's house.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've got it handled Hiccup. The scouts will report back to Eret, Fishlegs is checking with every boat that comes in to see if they've spotted Drago and the rest of us are checking to see if the villagers need help with something." Astrid said waving a hand. Hiccup crossed his arms and pouted which caused Astrid to laugh. She opened the door and Freyja put Hiccup down before pushing him through the door. Valka and Toothless were inside when Hiccup got pushed in, Valka smiled and crossed her arms.

"I see someone finally decided to come home to rest." she said.

"I'm here against my will mom." he said.

"I know. I'm the one that had Astrid and Freyja bring you." she said turning back to the spot she had been sweeping.

"Uh mom in case you forgot Drago's out there somewhere. I have important stuff to take care off." he said.

"Oh I know. I didn't forget. But even a chief needs to rest, and there's nothing wrong with accepting help from your friends. Your father wouldn't of been able to run this village half of the time if Gobber hadn't stepped in and offered his help along with Spitelout. Your dad was always more then happy to accept because he learned one thing that you're going to learn now." Valka said turning back to him.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Hiccup asked.

"A chief can't do it all. You've just made it easier for everyone since now we have the dragons on our side. Now come on off to bed with you." Valka said turning him around and pushing him towards his bedroom. "I want you to change into your night clothes and go to bed." she said shutting the door behind him. "And don't think of escaping. Toothless and Freyja are patrolling out here with me and Stormfly's sitting outside your bedroom window. You try to jump and she's going to squawk." Valka said through the door. Hiccup just laughed and started to take his clothes off before getting into his night shirt and covering up. He looked out the window and saw a bright blue sky along with some kids racing each other on their dragons.

'I wish I had had more time to prepare before becoming chief.' he thought. 'I had so many other things planned to do for the village that can't get done without dad here. Actually I wish he was here right now to help me.' he thought before falling asleep. He slept for a few hours before he suddenly sat straight up in bed with a gasp. "That might work!" he said before looking up towards the ceiling. "Thanks dad." he said before getting dressed and going out to tell everyone the idea that had been sent to him.


	7. Chapter 7

- _Hiccup's Dream_ -

Hiccup opened his eyes to see that he was standing in the middle of a field, he looked around in confusion thinking that somehow he had walked out of the house but when he didn't see anyone else's houses he knew he wasn't on Berk. "Then where am I?" he said turning around once more, he saw a house in front of him. It had to be twice as big as his house on Berk and it looked like someone very rich lived there. "Hopefully they can tell me where I am and how to get back." he said walking up to the house, he knew someone had to be home since he could see smoke coming out of the chimney. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door using the big heavy door knocker, Hiccup chuckled to himself when he noticed that the piece holding the big brass ring looked like a dragon's head. The door slowly opened and he was surprised to see Stoick looking back at him.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said looking surprised.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked. Stoick pulled him inside and wrapped him in a hug.

"I live here now Hiccup. This is what happens when you live in Valhalla." Stoick said waving his arm around his house. Hiccup looked around, the house looked even bigger on the inside and he stopped when he saw paintings of him, Valka, Toothless, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Gobber, Grump and a village that he recognized as Berk hanging up. "Oh those. Everyone gets paintings of the ones they miss the most and their homes, now sit down Hiccup we need to discuss something." Stoick said sitting at one end of the table that was behind Hiccup. Hiccup sat down and faced his dad, Stoick had his hands clasped together and the look he gave Hiccup made the younger man's heart skip a beat. "I've heard that you've found a new female Night Fury and that Drago might be planning on attacking Berk either to get her back or in an attempt to take over Berk." Stoick said.

"Yeah. I've been trying to figure out a way to create an early warning system but I've been so tired from lack of sleep and trying to keep up with everything else that's going on with Berk I haven't been able to come up with anything." Hiccup said defeated.

"Well that's why I called you up here. Don't worry you're not dead, your spirit is just up here with me for a few hours while I explain a plan I came up with. Uh….I'm not as good at drawing as you are though." Stoick said pulling a paper out and placing it on the table. Hiccup looked at it and saw what looked like two giant logs with rope or something wrapped around them. "See the way I figured it out is that you find sixteen of the tallest trees on Berk, strip the bark off of them, get the toughest ropes you can find, drill holes in the logs big enough to fit the rope through, cover the logs with the stuff we use on the bottoms of our boats and loop the rope through the holes and make sure you can't see the gap between them unless you're over top of them with your dragons. Of course you'll need something to keep them anchored down and you'll need to stick them out at least two miles just to be safe. Just ask around the village and they'll be able to point you in the right direction." Stoick said turning towards the fire. Hiccup watched him grab something and start to make a motion like he was pouring something into a bowl. Stoick turned around and Hiccup saw two bowls with what looked like piping hot stew in them. "Now how about some stew? It always helped you to think better. You might be able to fix my little invention." Stoick said. He grabbed two spoons and two glasses that he filled up with goat's milk, together they sat and thought up how exactly they could improve on Stoick's little invention. They figured out the best rope to use and Hiccup even figured out how to cut the holes in the wood just right, after Hiccup's third and Stoicks fifth bowl of stew they had it figured out all Hiccup had to do was wake up and draw it himself. Both Hiccup and Stoick smiled at each other before giving one final hug and Hiccup woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Eret looked at the drawing that Hiccup showed them. "And you said that your dad came up with this?" Astrid asked looking concerned.

"Yeah the whole thing. I had to redraw it from memory since you know, my dad wasn't the best at it. I don't think he could even draw a stick." Hiccup said with a smile. Everyone but Eret looked like Hiccup had lost his mind, Eret was studying the picture carefully.

"So you say that your father designed this?" Eret asked pointing at the picture one hand on his chin.

"Yeah. And I'm sure it'll work." Hiccup said getting hopeful.

"Well I don't know if it'll be able to alert us to Drago and his Bewilderbeast but I do think that we can make this. We'll need all of the dragons help though. It seems like a lot of work and we'll need dragons of every shape and size to help." Eret said holding the paper himself now.

"We'll start with the Timberjack's their job will be to cut and shave the trees for us." Hiccup said.

"Right so first stop is the mill yard." Eret said and everyone headed in the direction of the yard. The mill workers were busy sweeping up wood chips when everyone came, they smiled when they saw Hiccup with a bag of coins.

"Hello Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruttnut, Tuffnut, and Eret. What can we do for you?" the older one asked.

"This is going to sound weird but I had a dream that I talked to my dad and he came up with an early warning system for us. Here's the plans he gave me." Hiccup said handing the plans over. The workers looked at it for a few seconds before looking up.

"Do you want them as logs or planks?" the younger one asked.

"Logs they have to be shaved logs. Sixteen of the tallest you and your Timberjacks can find." Hiccup said.

"Okay. Well normally we'd charge a lot for that but since you say your dad came up with the idea and it's to protect Berk we'll do it for free. Uh you might want to gather up some fish for our Timberjacks, they normally refuse to do it for free." the older one said whispering the last part.

"Thanks how long do you think it'll take?" Hiccup asked.

"After our Timberjacks have eaten and we find the logs you need? About a week give or take a few days." the older one said. After thanking them the group started to walk away.

"Now who should we talk to?" Snotlout asked.

"I'd say Trader John. He'll be able to find the thickest ropes ever." Astrid said. The rest of them agreed and talked to Trader John, luckily he knew the perfect place to get the ropes they needed and he assured them that he would have the ropes around the same time that the logs were ready. Next they talked to everyone that had a tidal class dragon and asked for their help to place the logs when it was ready. Needless to say everyone was more than willing to help protect their home and by the end of it everyone knew what part they would be playing. The whole week that they were all working to get the alarm system set up Hiccup and Astrid noticed that Freyja kept looking out over the ocean with what could only be a look of worry and concern.

"I think that she knows that Drago is on his way. I can't imagine what he did to her." Valka told them when they had her check out what was going on.

"Do you think she knows what direction he's coming from?" Hiccup asked.

"No. I noticed that she keeps searching the water so he's either to far away for her to smell him or he's hiding." Valka said. Hiccup tried not to laugh. "What? Hiccup you got pretty close to him. I mean I lived with dragons for 20 years but even I knew to wash up. Of course my problem was that they were over affectionate and were constantly licking or drooling on me. I think the dragons were using Drago for something else." Valka said. Both she and Hiccup started to laugh which caught Freyja's attention, she turned her head to look at them and tilted it slightly. Valka walked over and gently rubbed her head "It's alright Freyja. Everything will be alright." if only Valka knew that everything would be anything but alright in about two weeks she would of told Freyja to run and hide and not return until the fighting had ended.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the logs were ready everyone did their part to put the system together, once the logs were firmly in place Freyja, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper helped the villagers tie the ropes to the bells situated around the island. Once that was finished Hiccup decided that a small party should be held to help calm everyone's nerves. All the dragons helped gather up enough fish to go around and the villagers worked together to make several different dishes for everyone to eat. Hiccup looked over towards Freyja a few times and smiled when he saw that she had seemed to calm down. She was currently playing hide and seek with the younger villagers and their dragons, she would cover her eyes either with one of her wings or her tail fin and make rumbling noises like she was counting before looking up and looking around acting like she couldn't find them even if she could feel them right behind her before acting surprised when they would jump out from behind her.

After the party everyone went their separate ways, after just about everyone had disappeared Hiccup looked around. "Has anyone seen Toothless?" he asked confused.

"Oh I saw your Night Fury alright." Gobber said with a chuckle holding the door open and pointing outside. Hiccup walked over and let out a small laugh when he saw Toothless walking down to the beach with Freyja right beside him. "Can't really blame either one of them. They're possibly the last two Night Furies. Even if they have babies I don't think dragons mate with siblings or anything like that so eventually they'll die out." Gobber said sadly. Hiccup looked down he didn't know what it had to feel like to be one of the last of anything but he was sure it wasn't pleasant. Meanwhile Toothless and Freyja were sitting at the beach, they were staring up at the stars when Toothless let out a little noise.

They communicated back and forth for a while, Freyja was basically asking Toothless if Berk was a safe place for dragons to be at and he was reassuring her while asking her questions as to what she was doing before Drago captured her. Freyja tilted her head at him before making a reassuring noise that meant nothing to any villagers passing by but meant everything to Toothless. He jumped up excited and once Freyja repeated the sound he ran around in circles before deciding he had to try to tell Hiccup somehow, he ran off in the direction of their house before stopping and turning to her to check to see if she was coming. She shook her head no and took off into the night sky, she wasn't quiet tired yet and sometimes a late night flight was enough to wear her out and help her to sleep later. She watched Toothless run off in the direction of Hiccup's house before taking off normally she stayed close to the island because she would get tired quickly but for some reason tonight was different.

She didn't get tired as quickly so she decided that she was going to go around in a spiral and slowly get away from the island before going back. Unfortunately it was very dark due to the villagers turning in early due to exhaustion and to much to drink for the adults so she couldn't see how far from the island she was moving. If she had been able to see she would have been able to see a ship that she had come to hate and taken off back to Berk to raise the alarm. And if she had only looked down she would of seen several torches start to be lit on the ship and still had time to get away and raise the alarm but she was so content and worry free that she didn't think to look or to just fly back to Berk. When she felt herself plummeting down towards what she thought was the sea she let out a loud roar hoping that one of the dragons would hear her but she was to far from the village for any of them to hear her clearly.

She hit the deck of a ship hard instead and right before she blacked out she heard several foot prints walk up to her along with someone laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well what do we have here boys?" Drago asked holding his arms out while he looked down at Freyja. "It seems our little Night Fury has returned." All of the men on board laughed while looking at her "Go and get some rope and tie her up nice and tight, make sure her mouth is kept shut too. Don't want her biting her way out of her restraints like last time." he said before going back into his cabin. When Freyja came to she let out a whimper, she had never felt the pain she was at the moment since she had been captured and tortured by Drago, when her eyes focused and she saw that she was back on board the ship she struggled to get free but quickly realized that she couldn't move that much and that she wouldn't be able to bite the ropes off like she had done the last time. She slowly and sadly put her head down wondering if she was even going to be able to get free this time when she heard someone walking up to the room she was in. A young boy came into the room clearly terrified of her but she noticed the bucket of fish he had in his hand so she figured either he was being kind to her or he had been forced to bring her some food.

He slowly and carefully placed the bucket containing the fish on the floor before undoing the muzzle so that she could eat and went down and untied her legs "Just don't take off okay?" he asked before leaving. If it had been an adult crew member she would of roared at him but since he was so young and seemed to be scared anyway she had kept quiet and not moved until he was gone. When she was sure he wasn't anywhere near the room she got up and wondered over to the bucket of fish and dug in, she had to admit the kid knew which fish were the best. Once she was done she tipped the bucket over and wondered over to what might have been the softest part of the ship and went to sleep. Over the next several days the boy came in with a bucket of fish that he proudly proclaimed he had caught all by himself, Freyja would listen to him go on and on about himself.

One day while he was talking to her something he said got her attention "You know I don't even want to be on this ship but I tried to steal food from Drago and he forced me to do this." he said looking down. Freyja picked her head up and looked him up and down, the poor boy couldn't of been any older than 7 or 8 she made a noise and tilted her head. "I don't have a mom or dad to defend me so I didn't have a choice. You see my mom died when I was born and dad drowned at sea. I was living with my grandparents but when they died I had no where else to go." he said wiping at some tears that had fallen. Freyja slowly reached over and put her foot on his leg gently she expected him to jump and run away but instead he slowly turned and looked at her before crawling over to her and curling up next to her and softly sobbing. Freyja covered them both up with one of her wings and brought her head down close to his and closed her eyes, she made her mind up right then and there that if she could find a way off of the ship that she was taking him back to Berk with her no matter what.

After a while he got up and slowly made his way back to his room and Freyja felt her heart break for the little guy, she had trouble getting to sleep that night so when she heard the door open she let out a groan. He crawled over to her to see if she was asleep before he started talking "We're going to reach land soon. Drago said something about having his Bewilderbeast take on their Alpha dragon. He said that it's a Night Fury….is that what you are? Are you a Night Fury?" he asked. Freyja quickly picked up her head and stared at him. "You're a Night Fury right?" he asked and Freyja shook her head yes. "Are you the alpha?" he asked and Freyja shook her head no "Oh that makes sense." he said looking down. When Freyja gave him a questioning look he looked back up "Drago said that he was going to have the Bewilderbeast kill the alpha and then kill the chief of Berk. If you were the alpha he would of killed you already." he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile back on Berk everyone had gone crazy searching for Freyja, Hiccup had someone out looking for her every other hour but they hadn't been able to find her and Drago had been somewhat smart and had his fleet hide in an area that would make it difficult to be spotted from the air. Astrid quietly walked to the great hall her arms crossed, she opened the door and saw Hiccup sitting at his chair Toothless beside him looking over possible sightings of Freyja. "Any luck?" she asked concerned and let out a sad sigh when he slowly shook his head no.

"I don't think so. A few fishermen think that they saw her out flying around the island the night she disappeared but she's still kind of hard to see at night so it could have been any of our dragons." Hiccup said placing the report he was reading with the rest of them.

"She wouldn't of just left would she?" Astrid asked worried that maybe Freyja had decided to leave and that since Toothless couldn't fly without Hiccup that she had just left without him.

"That's what I was worried about first but mom said that it wouldn't make any sense for her to do so for two reasons. One as far as we know Freyja and Toothless are the last two Night Furies so they'd want to be near each other no matter what and two why would Freyja leave if she knows that Drago's still out there and could capture her again?" Hiccup asked. Astrid was about to shrug but instead her arms slowly dropped to her sides and her mouth fell open a bit.

"Drago! What if Freyja did go out for a late night flight and got to far away and he found her?! I've seen her go for a quick flight when she isn't that tired but she usually stays close to the island. She must not of realized she was so far away and got captured." she said worried now. Toothless growled at the idea and Hiccup took a deep breath.

"If what you're saying is true than we have to get ready for a fight. I don't think Freyja would willingly attack us but we've seen Drago use fear to control dragons so he might be able to force her to. And we have to get ready because we don't know how many dragons they may have on their side." Hiccup said and he headed towards the entrance.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called out, Hiccup stopped and turned to her. "What do we do if he does turn Freyja on us?" she asked rubbing one of her arms.

"We try to convince her to come back to our side." he said before leaving the hall.

-With Freyja-

Freyja paced around in her room trying to figure out how she was going to be able to get out of the ship when the door opened, she turned and saw the little boy that always come in. "You have to be quiet. Everyone's on another ship so we have a chance to get out of here. I know that you want to help those people on that island. So do I. Come on." he said holding the door open. Freyja walked over and followed him out of the room. While they were escaping the boy stopped and turned to her "I forgot just so you know who I am. My name's Erik. I don't think dragons have names though." he said messing with one of his fingers. Freyja sat down and tilted his head before let out a growl sound to try to tell him what her name was the boy put his hand on his cheek.

"So you do have a name?" he asked, Freyja nodded her head and growled slower to try to get him to understand. "Um I think I heard what could have been an F name?" he asked looking up. Freyja tilted her head and growled again. "Frey…your name's Frey?" he asked Freyja gently growled the last part and waited for him to get it. "Frey….Frey….ja? Wait you're named after the goddess Freyja?" he asked surprised. Freyja's tongue flopped out and her tail wagged side to side. "Okay than Freyja since we know each other even better let's defiantly work together." Erik said and they continued on until they reached the deck of the ship, Erik looked around to make sure none of the dragon capturer's were on the ship before turning to her.

"How do we get to the island? There's no boats to row." he said. Freyja walked over to him and showed him to get up on to her back. "Get on your back? Are you sure?" he asked. Freyja nodded her head yes, Erik climbed onto her back his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure where to hold on so he just wrapped his arms around her neck. Once she was sure he was on there right Freyja stretched her wings out and with one good flap of her wings they were up in the air. She felt Erik's arms tighten around her and she turned her head to look at him "I'm okay now let's go." he said looking determined. Freyja gave a reassuring growl before taking off for Berk. From below them they heard several angry shouts but before any nets could be shot at them they were already half way to Berk.

"Go after them! I want that Night Fury! And when we get to them make sure the boy's dealt with." Drago said clearly beside himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Astrid and Stormfly landed back onto the island and both of them looked upset, they had been out half of the day looking for Freyja but still hadn't been able to locate her. When Hiccup and Toothless saw the looks on their faces they both looked down when Hiccup saw how upset Toothless was he rubbed his head "It'll be okay bud. We'll find her, she couldn't of gotten to far." he said. Suddenly Toothless and Stormfly looked up and before Astrid and Hiccup could ask what was wrong they heard the sound of a Night Fury letting out a cry, Stormfly and Toothless roared back and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look and they all let out a collective gasp when they recognized Freyja coming back.

"There's Freyja but who's that on her back?" Fishlegs asked looking confused.

"I don't know but it's to small to be Drago." Hiccup said. After a few minutes Freyja landed and Eric slowly and unsteadily got off of her back, he stumbled a bit and almost fell but Gobber caught him right before he did.

"Easy there kiddo, I'm guessing that you're a first time flyer?" he asked and Eric shook his head yes. "Eh happens to all of us." Gobber said letting go once he was sure he was steady. All of the dragons had gathered around Freyja happy to see her back while the villagers switched between her and Eric, once Hiccup was sure that Freyja was okay he walked over to Eric who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay guys give the kid some air. I have a few questions for him." he said. Everyone but Gobber moved away Hiccup got down onto one knee so that he was face to face with Eric, Eric looked at Hiccup in confusion before looking up at Gobber. Gobber smiled at him and showed him that it was okay to talk to Hiccup.

"Hello." Eric said timidly.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Eric." he replied messing with his fingers.

"Well Eric that is my friend Gobber" Hiccup said pointing his finger to Gobber "And my name is Hiccup I'm the chief of Berk." he said. As soon as he said chief Eric's eyes went wide and he grabbed a hold of Hiccup's arm.

"You have to be careful! Drago's coming! He said he's going to do horrible things to you! You have to get away Hiccup!" he said tears starting to form in his eyes. When she heard the stress in his voice Freyja broke away from the other dragons and quickly stood at Eric's side, she placed her head under one of his hands to try to calm him down. Seeing this Hiccup gently took his other hand off of his arm.

"Hey it'll be okay Eric. Just take a few deep breaths and explain everything to me." Hiccup said. Eric took several deep breaths before leaning on Freyja and explaining everything to Hiccup. Once he finished Hiccup and Gobber looked at each other and Hiccup slowly stood up "Gobber go make sure the villagers are ready and meet me in the village center." he said walking away with Eric and Freyja.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked.

"To the great hall. You and the rest of the younger villagers and their dragons are to stay in there until the fighting's over." Hiccup said. Eric stopped in his tracks and looked up at Hiccup.

"But I want to help." he said. Freyja got behind him and started to push him forward.

"I know you do but you can help by staying in the hall and keeping the other kids calm. And Freyja doesn't want you to be put in danger either." Hiccup said watching Freyja nudge him every so often if she felt Eric wasn't trying to keep up. Eric walked up the steps and entered the great hall turning and taking one last look at Hiccup and Freyja before going in. Hiccup and Freyja watched as parents started to bring their children to the hall along with their children's dragons who were barely past the baby stage, the younger dragons looked up at the older ones terror clear in their eyes and Hiccup felt his heart go out to them. Once he was sure that everyone's child was hopefully safe he gave Freyja the sign to follow him, as they were walking towards the center one of the bells went off signaling that Drago's forces were close.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup and Freyja got to the middle of the village at the same time as everyone else and Hiccup knew that this would be a major test for him as chief. "Alright everyone, we have to plan this right. I want the more skilled riders to get into a ring around the less skilled riders. Make sure that all of your dragons can shoot their fireballs. Drago will probably have several dragons with him so we have to make sure that we do our best to try to release them. As soon as their rider is off if they have one use our training to convince them to join us." Hiccup said. While he was talking he took his eyes off of Freyja who had a look of concern on her face, while everyone was getting ready she walked to the edge of the village and stared out at the water. She wasn't sure what she was going to do her instinct was telling her to stand up for herself and fight but the part of her that remembered what Drago had done to her wanted to run and wait until the fighting had stopped. While she was trying to think of what to do all of Berk got into position and Freyja spotted Drago's ships slowly moving towards Berk, the sight of his ships helped her make up her mind and with one flap of her wings she took her place in the circle ready and waiting to finally get her revenge.

After several minutes Drago's army came pouring out of the ships, Freyja took a few deep breaths before she flew at one of them. "Freyja stop! What are you doing?" Hiccup called out shocked. Toothless called after her but she ignored both of them and flew towards one of the dragons that she had been friends with before they were caught. The dragon stopped in mid-air shocked to see her free and that she was coming towards him, she knocked the guy riding on his back into the water and they had a short conversation about what was going on. The dragon decided that it would be a smarter decision to join Berk then stay with Drago and flew to join the circle. Valka hoped onto his back and started to unbuckle the contraption that had been placed on him before moving back over onto Cloudjumper while he enjoyed the fact that he didn't have as much weight anymore.

Once all the dragons had a moment to let it soak in that Berk was the better choice they did everything they could to kick their riders off before heading over to Berk to have a villager take the heavy metal off of them. "No! Get back here! Where do you think you're all going!?" Drago called out looking around. He heard the sound of snickering and turned to stare up at Freyja. "You think this is funny?" he yelled now angry. Freyja shook her head yes and Drago gripped his club tight "Well let's see if you think this is funny." he said and began to summon his Bewilderbeast. Freyja watched in horror as it rose from the water and stood in front of them all, Drago smirked at her and hooked his club onto it's one remaining tusk and letting it lift him up. "Now is it funny Night Fury?" he asked.

Freyja landed on the island and hung her head and began to shake, everyone landed as well all of them clearly had confused looks on their faces until they saw the dragons they had just rescued doing the same. "This isn't right. What has he made that Bewilderbeast do to them?" Valka muttered to herself.

"Now. Do what I've sent you here to do and we can leave." Drago called out to her. Freyja quickly looked up shocked before looking around.

"You sent her? What for?" Hiccup asked confused, Toothless looked at Freyja who slowly turned her head to him and gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh of course she can't actually talk. You see I figured that if I had a Night Fury of my own that I could take on your alpha. Lucky me I found one not to long after our last fight. I trained her to take on your alpha, defeat him no matter what and to take all of your dragons. Which she will do right?" he said glaring at Freyja.

"Freyja would never do that. She's picked Berk." Hiccup said standing beside her now. Drago raised an eyebrow at him before tapping the Bewilderbeast's tusk and it slowly lowered him.

"Are you sure about that? You can tell yourself that you can change the heart and mind of any dragon but you're wrong and my Night Fury will prove it." Drago said walking over with a smirk.

"No!" came a young voice from in the crowd, everyone turned to see Eric standing in the middle of all the dragons his hands balled up into fists and a scowl on his face. "Freyja has picked Berk just like me. And neither one of us will let you destroy it!" he said marching up to Drago. Drago felt his blood boil and before he could stop himself he swung his club and hit Eric on the side of his head, Eric crumpled to the ground and everyone let out a gasp and it was deadly quiet. Freyja slowly walked over to him and nudged him every so often to try to get him to wake up Valka wasn't sure if she had ever seen a dragon shed actual tears but she was sure she was watching it happen as she watched Freyja try to wake Eric up. Gobber slowly walked over and gently picked him up blood running onto his arm a bit before he quickly moved away Valka, Cloudjumper and Grump close behind him while he rushed him somewhere safe enough to check on him.

"Boy should of minded his own business." Drago muttered. Freyja let out a snarl which she quieted as soon as she saw him raise his club again. She looked around to see the look on all of the villagers faces over what had just happened, she decided that enough was enough and she turned let out a roar at Drago before taking off again.

"Where is she going?" both Drago and Hiccup yelled surprised, Drago moved out of the way in as Freyja shot a plasma ball at him before she disappeared.

"Hiccup where is she going?" Astrid whispered as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I don't know. But let's hope that where ever it is that she's going to get help." he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Drago circled Hiccup while Toothless stood between them his head down and a low growl coming from him. "It doesn't matter. As soon as that Night Fury returns I'll make sure she remembers who her loyalty should be with and then 'dragon master' I will make sure all of Berk knows it as well." Drago said with a smirk Toothless let out a roar and would of gone after Drago if Hiccup hadn't grabbed a hold of him, Hiccup pushed him back as best he could neither one of them taking their eyes off of Drago.

"We don't want to get Freyja involved." Hiccup said trying to talk Drago down.

"To bad because I do. The only thing I feel anything for is the fact that once my Night Fury has killed yours that's basically the end of the species. It's a shame, I would of liked to have an army of Night Furies at my disposal. Unless….well mine is a female so I wonder if maybe there is an egg already brewing, so maybe it won't be a loss for me anyway." Drago said with a smirk. Hiccup couldn't hold Toothless back as soon as he said that, he watched in shock as Toothless ran into Drago and almost knocked both of them over the edge. After wrestling for a bit Drago was able to get Toothless off of himself, Hiccup smirked a bit as he saw Drago had to take big breaths as he stumbled away. "I have a feeling that there might be but." he said holding his club out after he had picked it up off the ground "I suggest that you back off though because my Bewilderbeast is itching to get a second chance with you." he said when Toothless lunged for him again. Toothless looked from Drago to the Bewilderbeast before looking at Hiccup and shrugging, he charged at Drago again.

The Bewilderbeast shot several ice blasts at him which caused Toothless to have to stop and turn to shoot some plasma blasts at it, as soon as the dragons realized that now it was going to be a fight for sure they fired at the Bewilderbeast as well. Drago was hunched behind the ice blast to shield himself from all of the shots, the Bewilderbeast bent down so that he could hook his club onto it's tusk again. He scrambled up so that he could hide somewhere on it's head feeling himself get frustrated. "Do something!" he shouted having memories of the last time he tried to take over Berk coming back to him. The Bewilderbeast tried it's best to defend itself but with twice the number of dragons it had originally taken on it was much harder to do now. "Where is that Night Fury!?" Drago yelled looking around for Freyja, she was long gone though but she had formed a plan in her head as long as she could find the island she was looking for and get back before the fighting ended.

-With Eric, Gobber and Valka-

"Will he make it Valka?" Gobber asked worry clearly on his face.

"I don't know. He's still breathing at least but I don't know if he'll wake up and if he does what he'll be like." she said softly. She watched Gobber walk over and sit on Eric's other side and gently hold his hand. "So why didn't you ever get married?" she asked with a smile.

"Really Valka? You know why." Gobber said with a small laugh.

"Yes really. You know that Stoick never cared about that, he would have been fine with it." she said giving him a stern look.

"I know but no one ever caught my eye. And besides I'm to old to get married now, of course in this day and age I've got good luck on my side. How many men my age can brag about how fit they are?" he asked sitting up a bit straight before he let out a groan and held his back. Valka shook her head before turning to Eric when he let out a groan. She watched as he slowly opened up his eyes and looked around.

"Eric? Eric sweetie can you hear me?" Valka asked amazed. Eric looked from her to Gobber and then back to her. He mumbled something before showing them that he needed water, Gobber handed him the cup beside him and let him take a few gulps before Eric laid back down.

"Where's Freyja?" he asked looking around.

"We don't know. She took off before the fighting started, you can't go out now it's gotten to bad out there." Gobber said gently.

"No. I have to go find her! She needs to come back!" Eric said.

"Oh no you're not. You are to stay here with us and recover. You're hurt bad and we have to check you over after all of this is said and done." Gobber said sounding to Valka a bit like a parent would. Eric's mouth flew open and he stared at Gobber until the door came open.

"Gobber, Valka we need your help! Several of the dragons have been hit by Drago's Bewilderbeast has hit them with it's ice blast." Eret said turning back and running back to the center. Valka followed them out with Cloudjumper close behind her, Gobber ran out as well but stopped and turned around to look at Eric.

"I'm serious you stay here." he said before taking off as well with Grump right behind him. Eric gave a small huff and waited until Gobber was out of sight and then he shakily got out of bed and wondered to the village center.

-Back at the center-

The Bewilderbeast was almost to the point of exhaustion it's head hang low and it was letting out what sounded like groans. "Fight! Fight you useless dragon!" Drago screamed hitting anywhere he could with his club. Hiccup felt bad for the dragon as he watched the abuse but before he could yell at Drago to stop and give up he heard a roar off in the distance. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from when they saw a huge black cloud coming towards the island.

"What is that?" Astrid wondered holding a hand up to block out the sun a bit before she let out a gasp and ran towards Hiccup. "Hiccup! It's….it's Freyja! And she's brought more Night Furies!" she cried out. Everyone's jaw dropped and they watched in amazement as Freyja followed by the black cloud that were the Night Furies Astrid mentioned. They stopped in front of the Bewilderbeast who slowly looked up at them, Freyja let out a roar and glared at the Bewilderbeast. All it did was let out a rumbling sound in reply before hanging it's head seemingly to tell her it didn't want to fight anymore.

"You stupid! Stupid dragon stop hanging your head and fight!" Drago yelled.

"Enough!" Hiccup yelled now riding on Toothless's back "Leave. I don't care how you and your men do it but I want you away from my island!" he yelled.

"Not without my Night Fury." Drago said pointing at Freyja. "She's mine." he growled.

"No!" came Eric's voice, Freyja turned around excited to see that he seemed to be okay. "She doesn't belong to you! She belongs to Berk! I told you we picked Berk and we're not leaving! So you can either go quietly or we'll make you!" he called out. Freyja smiled at him before turning her head and showing that she was getting a plasma ball ready. All of the Night Furies behind her did the same and the Bewilderbeast seemed to understand, it took a step back ready to leave.

"Don't you dare!" Drago threatened.

"Don't listen to him." Hiccup said showing Freyja to stop. She did along with the other Night Furies who all looked confused. "You don't have to listen to him anymore. This is proof, you can have a choice." he said getting closer.

"Take him out! Now!" Drago yelled.

"He won't hurt you anymore. We won't let him." Hiccup said. Everyone held their breath as they watched him get as close as he could.

"You stupid useless dragon! I'll teach you!" Drago screamed. He raised the club and everyone was sure that the Bewilderbeast would attack again but instead it flung it's head around in an attempt to get him off but he held on. Freyja flew forward and grabbed a hold of him by the back of his shirt. "Let me go! No!" he yelled as he lost his grip. Freyja pulled him off completely before letting him go over the water. She watched him fall into the water with a satisfying splash. After a few seconds he surfaced and began to scream at her and the Bewilderbeast who both roared at him, Drago stopped seeming to understand that it was over and swam to a retreating ship. Everyone cheered as they watched them leave and Toothless, Hiccup and Freyja landed in front of the Bewilderbeast accepting hugs from everyone. The Night Furies landed where ever they could find a spot as well to join in on the celebration everyone watched the black cloud disperse and become individual dragons and land. Eric ran forward and wrapped his arms around Freyja who tucked her head down to give him a hug when his hand slipped down a bit.

"Oh? What's this?" he asked confused.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. Gobber and Valka ran over having just found out that Eric had left the house when Hiccup walked over to check. Hiccup's jaw flew open as he felt the spot and Freyja let out a small grunt, his head turned to Valka and nodded to her.

"What is it what's wrong?" Valka asked walking over worried that maybe Freyja had been injured again. After inspecting the spot for a few minutes she got a smile on her face and turned to everyone.

"What's wrong with her?" Eric asked clearly upset.

"It's alright Eric. She's not hurt or anything if that's what you're afraid of. That lump you felt is an egg. She's going to go off to lay it soon and we'll have a little Night Fury soon." she said with a smile. Everyone cheered at the announcement including the dragons as Toothless walked over and everyone watched him rub noses with Freyja.

"But how? When? Where?" Snotlout asked surprised.

"Do you really need to be taught how babies are made?" Tuffnut joked with him. Snotlout pouted before sticking his tongue out at her.

"Guess I'm going to have to make you a special tail fin huh bud?" Hiccup asked obviously over the moon at the news. Toothless smiled at him before giving him a quick lick followed by Freyja "Oh come on seriously you two?" he moaned looking at his clothes before he started to laugh himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric stood at the edge of Burk giving a hopeful look every time a dragon came into view but as soon as he saw that it wasn't the three he was waiting on his arms would fall to his sides and his head would droop. "Be patient Eric. The island the dragons use to lay their eggs is a long way and we don't even know where the Night Furies are with them so it might take them longer." Gobber said, he had walked down to check on his newly adopted son while he had a break in orders for repaired weapons.

"I know Hiccup told me the same thing but I wanted to be able to tell them all about what was going on. I'm sure Toothless will be excited to hear the news I have for him." Eric said. Suddenly there was a roar of an approaching dragon followed by several small cries from a baby, Eric and Gobber turned to see Grump and his mate along with their babies flying over.

"Oh there he is! There's daddy's big boy!" Gobber cheered holding his arms out. Eric let out a laugh as he watched Grump fly right over and land on Gobber, he watched as Gobber's arm patted his side before he walked over and patted him as well. Grump turned his head and give him a lick before getting off of Gobber so that he could breathe. "Oh and look at all of your little babies." Gobber said when the babies ran over to see him. They all let out little squeaks and wagged their tails all vying for his attention except for one, it's eyes were on Eric and it separated from it's siblings to go stand in front of him. "I think that one likes you….never seen a dragon pick who it wants as it's rider so fast." Gobber said.

"Wait what?" Eric said shocked.

"Oh yeah. The babies usually stay together for a while before deciding on who they want to be trained by. Once they do they follow them anywhere no matter how far they get from their siblings and parents. Try and walk away and see if he follows you." Gobber said. Eric walked away paying not watching to see if the baby followed him but after a few seconds he heard a small snuffle and he felt a head bump him. He stopped and looked down to see the baby was rubbing it's head against his right side, he smiled and gently placed a hand on it's head. "Yeah he likes you. Looks like you have your very own dragon now. We'll have to think of a name for him later." Gobber said crossing his arms and smiling as well. Suddenly there was another cry that everyone knew recognized.

"The Night Furies are back!" Eric cried and ran to where the roars had sounded from the baby hotburple close behind him. He watched the black cloud approach and separate until there was only three black dots coming into Berk the rest had gone back to the nearby island that they had taken over after the fight with Drago. After a few more minutes Toothless and Freyja landed with their single baby between them, it stumbled a bit before righting itself and looking around in curiosity. Everyone let out a gasp and several ahs were heard as everyone looked at the first ever baby Night Fury they had ever seen, feeling a bit brave it wandered over to everyone taking the time to sniff each and every one of them before going over to Eric and his hotburple and sniffing them. After a few seconds of them sniffing each other they started to chase each other around both of them letting out little squeals that could be considered laughter. Freyja watched them closely while Eric walked over to Toothless who bent his head down and nudged him in greeting "Hey Toothless. I'm sure that Hiccup and Astrid will be here soon, they have a surprise for you too." he said with a smile. Freyja walked over and nudge him as well when she was sure that the two babies weren't going to hurt each other. While he was petting Freyja Hiccup, Astrid and Valka walked over. Valka let out a gasp and got down onto her knees and held her arms out to the baby Night Fury and Hotburple.

"Aw come to granny Valka." she said with a smile when they saw her. They ran over and both of them sniffed her over before jumping into her arms, while they were crawling all over her Toothless and Freyja walked over to Hiccup and Astrid before they stopped and stared at Astrid's slightly swollen stomach. Toothless looked from Astrid to Hiccup before giving him a look.

"Oh hey don't look at me like that." Hiccup said giving a quick look towards the baby Night Fury. Toothless rolled his eyes before nudging into Hiccups arms, Hiccup laughed before wrapping his arms around his neck. "Yeah I know I missed you too bud." he said with a smile Freyja had gently placed her head into Astrid's arms until before they separated from them and watched as the rest of the dragons and their riders wandered over. Hiccup put a placed an arm around Toothless's neck "At least now we'll be able to live a peaceful life huh bud?" he said and Toothless let out a growl of agreement. "So…..what do you say to me changing your tail fin and the two of us going out for a flight later? Just the two of us." Hiccup said with a smile. Toothless gave him a smile back before shoving him towards the house. "Or right now what ever you want." Hiccup said with a laugh waving to Astrid and Freyja who were sitting off to one side since Astrid's ankles had swollen a bit.

"Have fun you two." Astrid said leaning on Freyja both of them letting out a laugh as they watched Toothless push Hiccup into the house.


End file.
